epepepowofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
APAPIZM
INFO TO IETNA Z GUFNYCH RELIKJI F EPEPEPOWIE KTURA JEZD SPOKREFNIONA S KAWAIIZMEM OCO HOCI LUCJE F NJEJ MUSHOM SQUATACI CHOUD POLANDZKJEMU LEKOFJI CHILI APAP PJESN TO KAŁAJOPAPA Azis is korean gay singer which fucked garlic with honey so he is vegephil and necrophile microwave belong to microsoft that i deleted it from my computer with windows so i don't have any money because Jack Norris fucked my dog with knife that i sold on ebay but anyone buyed that because that smell like shitty cat from my ass that i shitted in my toilet year ago while eating an bitch tail which was fluffy like car and short like einstein because it was nazi jew that was communistic shitty asshole that i spin with my third eye that i licking while reading a communistic table from soviet china that belong to american pop singer that in real was korean idiotic pig that was shitting on my own leg that i amputated with pillow i fucked 666 years ago while i was 0,1218294038439054954 years old when my mum fucked a cat with chicken nugget because we was at mcdonald's in mongolia where i fucked my first doll and police was raping me because i was handsome and sexy because i eated my dad asshole and bited him in twelve head because he hasn't got any money and sold me on allegro but i was a dog with ass that looked like a cat but i like fucking myself with fish that was swimming in mine pool in my leg but i buyed a song about a shitting monkey that's name was Franczesko and he bited my ass that i was amputating his head with my table that was made in soviet republic of soviet republic of soviet idiotic monkeys that was raping my mum with jewish cucumber but i like singing anaconda and the lyrics is: My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't My anaconda don't want none unless you got bunz, hun Boy toy named Troy used to live in Detroit Big dope dealer money, he was gettin' some coins Was in shoot outs with the law, but he live in a palace Bought me Alexander McQueen, he was keepin' me stylish Now that's real, real, real Gun in my purse, bitch I came dressed to kill Who wanna go first? I'll have 'em pushin' daffodils I'm high as hell, I only took a half a pill I'm on some dumb shit By the way, what he say? He can tell I ain't missing no meals Come through and fuck him in my automobile Let him eat it with his grills and he keep telling me to chill And he keep telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal He said he don't like 'em boney, he wants something he can grab So I pull up in the Jag, hit him with a jab like Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't My anaconda don't want none unless you got bunz, hun Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt (Look at her butt) Look at, look at, look at Look, at her butt This dude named Michael used to ride motorcycles Dick bigger than a tower, I ain't talkin' 'bout Eiffel's Real country-ass nigga, let me play with his rifle Pussy put his ass to sleep, now he callin' me NyQuil Now that bang, bang, bang I let him hit it 'cause he slang cocaine He tossed my salad like his name Romaine And when we done, I'll make 'em buy me Balmain I'm on some dumb shit By the way, what he say? He can tell I ain't missing no meals Come through and fuck him in my automobile Let him eat it with his grills and he keep telling me to chill And he keep telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal He said he don't like 'em boney, he wants something he can grab So I pull up in the Jag, mayweather with the jab like Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't My anaconda don't want none unless you got bunz, hun Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt (Look at her butt) Look at, look at, look at Look, at her butt Little in the middle but she got much back Little in the middle but she got much back Little in the middle but she got much back (Oh my God, look at her butt) My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't My anaconda don't want none unless you got bunz, hun Don't, My anaconda don't, '' ''don't want none unless you got bunz, hun Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt (Look at her butt) Look at, look at, look at Look, at her butt '' ''Yeah, he love this fat ass, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Gyeah! This one is for my bitches with a fat ass in the fucking club I said, where my fat ass big bitches in the club? Fuck them skinny bitches! Fuck them skinny bitches in the club! I wanna see all the big fat ass bitches in the mothafuckin' club Fuck you if you skinny bitches, what! Gyeah Hahaaaa, hahaa Gyeah, I got a big fat ass (ass, ass, ass...) Gyeah, come on! And it was really pedophilish and hellish because i'm satan's chair but he don't have any money so i raped him while he's shitting and peeing on aquarium where was swimming a dog that eat his ass and my hand but i had a 666 arms do that wasn't a problem but i don't have a money for my sister that i born while i was shitting and i shit her i then i raped her with money which i earn from fuckingland sister's horse that i shit on monday's and he is a fat monkey that i raped with spatulaKategoria:RELIKJE